Pelagic II: Exploration
Pelagic II: Exploration is the 13th level in Perfect Dark. The level is set on a remote top-secret floating facility in the Pacific Ocean and features a Deep Sea Research Vessel called "Pelagic II". The name of the level comes from the Research Vessel. The level is remarkable for its confusing narrow hallways and nonlinear structure, making it easy to get lost. It is also heavily secured by several cameras and alarms. Mission objectives Any of the mission objectives in Pelagic II can be completed in any order, except the last one, which will become accessible once the first four ones are completed. Elvis secures the perimeter while Jo completes the objectives. They meet up later within the vessel and proceed to the Moon Pool where they board the Cetan ship. *Disable primary power source (Agent, Special Agent and Perfect Agent). *Secure laboratories and research data (Perfect Agent). *Deactivate GPS and autopilot (Agent, Special Agent and Perfect Agent). *Activate Moon Pool lift (Special Agent and Perfect Agent). *Rendezvous and escape with Elvis (Agent, Special Agent and Perfect Agent). Trivia * The Pelagic II is most likely named after the Pelagic zone of bodies of water, referring to any water in a sea or lake that is not close to the bottom or near the shore. * If you throw an N-Bomb at the pilot when he attacks you, he will drop lots of DY357 Magnums. * An interesting note about the Mission occurs when playing in co-operative mode: The guards are divided into two separate camps and will attack each other when they meet. A possible explanation is that there are still some guards loyal to the government while the ones who are affiliated with dataDyne are covertly disguised as them to make it look like the ship hasn't been taken over. * Shigeru Miyamoto makes a brief cameo as one of the Pelagic employees holding a CMP-150 at the very beginning during the level's opening scene. He is not seen again throughout the entire level. Cheese Go up to the door leading into the room that has the primary power generator. Look down on the grate to the right of the door you should see the cheese just below you. Leaderboard Crown Tick Tick...Boom - To earn this Crown, you must incapacitate four enemies at once, using a single N-Grenade, on Agent dificulty. This Crown is pretty easy to aquire, as the Pelagic II is full of small, narrow hallways that groups of guards are concentrated in, and you are equipped with N-Grenades from the beginning. One way of doing this is to run past the first few guards you encounter, wait for them to group up, then throw an N-Grenade. Cheats To unlock the "Enemy Rockets" Cheat, beat the mission on any difficulty. This Cheat, when activated, will make all enemies in a mission carry and drop only Rocket Launchers. To unlock the "Unlimited Ammo" Cheat, beat the mission in under 7:07 on Special Agent difficulty. As the name implies, this Cheat, when activated, grants all weapons (with the exception of the Psychosis Gun) unlimited ammo, although reloading will still be nessesary. Category:Missions Category:Perfect Dark Missions